shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wolfdragon Rex/Q
Rawr! It's your local wolfdragon here! Everyone cheer! Rex: ... Aren't you going to introduce us as well? *glares* Sorry, sorry! Everyone cheer for all of my characters as well! They're the stars of this blog! Besai: That's right! Brutus: Brutus star! Grey: It is rather obvious Anyway, let's get onto the actual blog! What's happening oh mighty wolfdragon? Your compliments don't make me happy Anyway, as I was bored, I decided to make a Q&A for my characters! Ask any question, for any character and they might answer. Like what's their favourite food, their hobbies, anything you can think of! Let the questions roll! All Character Questions Here's the questions for all of the characters at once! Question 1 (Asked by FMF) Dear Rex: If chopper were to smell them, what sort of description would he say for each character? That- that's a very unusual question... BRING IN CHOPPAH! .*two hours later* We have the results! ...there's alot of them... Rainbow Pirates Besai: An ever-changing scent Lief: Like blood Samuel: The scent of pine trees Tia: Smells like clouds Ria: She smells like poison! Drake: Smells like reeds Ryan: He smells like cake! :D Sourl: I smell fear Grey and Co. Grey: He wouldn't let me smell him Muchi: She didn't smell like anything Brutus: He smells like sweat Rex: He smells like the ocean Marines Zombi: A rosy smell Nathan: Rust, that's what he smells like Misc. Tyran: He smells like a flower! Magna: Like a pirahna Han: Is he the grim reaper? He smells like death Boneka: Like motor oil Cyrus: He smells like a bunny Kyou and Zou: They smell like glass Question 2 (Asked by David) What food best represents each member (not favorite food)? Like, "He's an egg, 'cause he's tough on the outside but soft on the inside" or something. Anouther tricky question. Let's have them answer it this time Rainbow Pirates Besai: I'm not sure, I think maybe grapes, since I have alot of parts. Lief: Coconuts represent me. They're dangerous after all. Samuel: I'm always ready to crack some heads, so walnuts must represent me. Tia: Cotton candy. Becuase they look like clouds! Ria: Lollipops. It's always nice to have something sweet after you've been sick Drake:Proberbly Turkey, cause they're funny. Ryan: An innocent food, like cookies. Sourl: Chicken, no doubt about it. Grey and Co. Grey: ... A very interesting question David. I would assume salads would represent me, as they can be simple and complex. Muchi: Starfruit! They're odd! Brutus: Brutus tough! Durian tough! Rex: I'm pasta! They require water! Marines Zombi: Sunflower seeds. Wonderful to eat and grow Nathan: Cherries always come in two, just like my blades Misc. Tyran: Corn, as many parts surrond the center. Magna: Lemons. Exploding ones to be precise! Han: Apples would best represent me .... *hair changes from horns to a halo* no, blueberries would *hair swaps back* Apples! Boneka: Acorns *begins to laugh* Cyrus: Carrots! They're magical after all! Kyou and Zou: Cookies, they're all different Question 3 (Asked by Wyv) Here's a fun question for Grey, Besai, Rex an co.! Like what was asked in Oda's SBS, if your characters lived in the real world, what would be their nationality? Ah this one is much more simple. Now as some characters would have the same nationality, i'll list a nationality, then all characters under that one. Got it memorized? Japanese: Han, Kyou and Zou American: Cyrus, Ryan, Samuel and Brutus Australian: Rex, Nathan and Tyran British: Grey and Magna Egyptian: Boneka and Muchi French: Zombi African: Ria and Drake Russian: Lief Jamaican: Besai Tibetan: Tia Indian: Sourl Question 4 (Asked by Kaze) Rexy-sama, Here's a question if your characters were stuck on an island of okamas, what would they do? That's a rather interesting question. Let's have a looksee *kicks all characters to a random island filled with okama's* Ryan: Ouch *crying* he didn't have to kick us Besai: It's okay Ryan Grey: The natives are here... Rex: True that Boneka: *laughing* Muchi: He's creepy *sweatdrop* Brutus: Brutus not scared! Brutus fearless! Natives weak! Um... anyway, I think you get the picture... they'll act like themselves pretty much... Question 5 (Asked by Ferno) Here's an interesting question. If I were to eat each of your characters, one by one, what would their taste and texture be? And why? Sorry for the late response, went to my Nana's house. Anyway, this is an interesting question... one that scared all my characters away... except Brutus... so I guess only his taste will be revealed. Audience: Awwww Brutus: BRUTUS STRONG! BRUTUS NOT EATEN! Ferno: *eats Brutus* I didn't even tell you what he tastes like. Oh well Question 6 (Asked by Gen) What are their animal personas? (ex. Luffy is a monkey, Zoro is a tiger, Nami is a cat, etc..) Well let's find out. BY TURNING THEM INTO ANIMALS! Magicus animalius personis! *waves wand at all my characters and they all turn into their animals* ... I got transformed as well and everyone in the audience... don't eat each other Rex: You just turned me into my full form ... Lief: Same ... Besai: I'm a chameleon *eats a fly* Sourl: *flapping wings* I can't fly! But i'm a bird! Stupid chicken wings Ryan: Cute little monkey! Cyrus: Does anyone have any carrots? Grey: I'm a panther Nathan: Bengal tiger Boneka: *the Boneka that was transformed was just a puppet* Magna: *pops head out of the ground* Hey i'm a mole and i'm digging a hole! Muchi: *has been unaffected by the spell* Why has everyone turned into animals? Han: I'm beautiful! *laughs vainly* I'm a peacock Kyou: I-I-I'm an anemone?!?!?! Zou: And i'm a clownfish... not funny universe Drake: *whistling* Squawk! Drake want a cracker! Ria: *flicksss tongue out* poisssonousss ssnake *laughsss* Tia: *flying around Drake* You may sing but I can hum! Zombi: *flopping around on land* Need... water... sharks... can't... breathe... Brutus: BRUTUS T REX! BRUTUS VICIOUS AND STRONG! Me: How did you escape Ferno? Samuel: I'm a beaver Category:Blog posts